


It'll make for a good story later

by TheSpaminator



Series: Wayhaught prompt AU [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Mild Cursing, SO MUCH FLUFF, Waverly is a mess, and drunk queers, and humor, but in a good way, my two calling cards really, nicole is basically a knight in shining armor, thanks to her big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what you get when you throw together these two prompts (one of which I slightly adjusted to make them fit more seamlessly together):</p><p>-I found you passed out in front of my door so I just dragged you into my home and put you on the couch please don’t scream.<br/>-Why does no one tell me if we have people over, I just walked downstairs wearing a ‘say hey if you’re gay’ T-shirt and batman boxers. We had 8 people over. They saw.</p><p>Otherwise known as, the beginning of a Wayhaught prompt series! Updates when I feel inspired.</p><p>Find me on the internet: <a href="http://www.twitter.com/sampaicamfin">Twitter</a>, <a href="http://www.thespaminator.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll make for a good story later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonielb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonielb/gifts).



> So I took a bunch of my favourite prompts and shoved them all together to create this mess. I love it. This is a gift to my dear friend None on their 26th birthday! Love you nerd, hope you enjoy this.
> 
> The rest of you, please comment away! I love hearing what you have to say.
> 
> Love Sam <3

Nicole was a patient person. She really and truly was. But coming home from a double shift at the station on what was arguably the hottest day that summer so far to find her new neighbour scantily clad and passed out sleeping on the floor directly in front of her apartment door was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back. She could only be thankful that the next day marked the beginning of her weekend and she’d be able to sleep off whatever cluster fuck was awaiting her.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” The redhead expelled her breath in a long sigh, eyes searching the ceiling in exasperation. With a roll of her shoulders, she aimed her gaze at the person leaning against her door. She squinted in the hallway’s low light, getting a look at her neighbour for the first time. It was a girl, probably about her own age, who was probably usually very strikingly beautiful as opposed to the slack jawed, drooling face squished against her doorjamb in that moment. She had her arms wrapped possessively around an almost empty 2-6 of gin, legs akimbo, and long hair disheveled and half held up with a sparkly green butterfly clip. The best description Nicole’s exhausted brain could come up with was hot mess.

 

“Hey.” She called in a gentle voice, eliciting absolutely no response. She furrowed her brows in annoyance.

 

“Psst, stranger. Hey.” A foot with a heavy boot poked the girl in the thigh. Nothing.

 

Nicole growled under her breath before switching tactics entirely. “HEY! You’re in front of my door, MOVE IT!” The irate officer reached down and shook the shoulder of the girl, only succeeding in causing her to fall sideways wherein the girl just rolled into the fetal position, smacked her lips a few times, and started snoring very, _very_ loudly.

 

“Oh for fucks sake.” The redhead rested her hands on her hips and tapped her foot angrily for a moment before she strode over to try the handle of the door she was sure belonged to the girl. Locked tight unfortunately and a quick glance told her the girl didn’t have a purse on her of course. And her clothes were tight and small enough for Nicole to be sure she had no keys on her person, even if frisking an unconscious woman was an okay thing to do in any circumstance. She then made a snap judgment that might come back to bite her in the ass in spectacular fashion. She reached over the girl and unlocked her door, pushing it open a crack before pocketing her keys. With a quick roll of her already tense and very sore neck, Nicole knelt down and picked up the girl bridal style with one arm around her back and another behind her knees.

 

Maneuvering into her actual apartment was the easy part, carrying dead weight regardless of how light the girl actually was ended up being almost more than her exhausted body could handle. With a huff of effort, she dropped the girl on her couch as gently as she could. Which ended up being more of a toss regrettably, but her tired muscles could only do so much. Thankfully the girl was out cold and didn’t seem to register the movement at all beyond shoving her face into the arm of the couch and drooling on the fabric.

 

“Classy.” Nicole mumbled to herself as she carefully wrenched the bottle of gin out of the girls hands, then moving to throw the lightest blanket she owned over the prone body. No sooner had she covered her than her cat, Calamity Jane had hopped up and curled on the girls stomach with a loud rumble of a purr.

 

Finally free of her surprise guest, Nicole made her way down the hall into her own room where she barely had the wherewithal to remove her uniform and throw a random t-shirt on before she collapsed onto her bed, not even managing to get under the covers. She was practically comatose in seconds.

 

***

 

When Nicole woke the next morning, she was blissfully relaxed for all of two seconds before she remembered there was a random person sleeping off what would likely be a killer hangover on her couch. She immediately tensed and regretted the movement when her muscles ached in protest, but she moved to get out of bed anyway.

 

Tiptoeing out of the bedroom she peeked around the corner into her living room in trepidation, not really sure what she expected to see but definitely sure it wouldn’t be a welcome sight. Instead of some untold horror, she saw her neighbour curled up on her side with Calamity Jane cuddled under her chin and under her arm. The cat was still purring.

 

Sighing in relief, the redhead turned to enter her kitchen and get some coffee going. Just in case, she also turned on her kettle in the event that her ‘guest’ wasn’t a coffee drinker. She may be pissed at the situation but she was still a decent human.

 

Predictably, the smell of the brewing coffee seemed to rouse the girl on her couch from her deep slumber and Nicole saw the brunette stretching from the corner of her eye where she was pulling mugs out of her cupboard. A long groan was heard immediately following the movement and Nicole chuckled to herself, knowing the headache couldn’t be anything less than excruciating if the girl had drank all of the gin out of the bottle she’d been carting around.

 

Anticipating a freak out, Nicole padded into the living room just in time to see the girl look at Jane in front of her and furrow her brows adorably in confusion as she mumbled to herself. “I don’t have a cat.”

 

Nicole grinned and cleared her throat from across the room, not wanting to scare the girl who was now looking aroundd in apprehension. At Nicole’s interruption the girl startled and stared at her for a moment before her eyes flicked down, and back up rapidly. The brunette smirked suddenly and uttered a simple word to Nicole. “Hey.”

 

Suffice it to say, Nicole was thoroughly confused. This was far from the reaction she had been expecting from a person who woke up in a strangers home, face to face with said stranger. Not to mention, ‘hey.’? Why hey? And why had she looked her up and down before she became amused and said it? Why did... Oh. Oh no. Nicole looked down and noticed for the first time that the shirt she’d grabbed sleepily the night before was in fact her shirt that read ‘Say hey if you’re gay.’

 

“Oh, uhh. Hey.” Nicole cursed her awkwardness. She had been fine before the stranger smiled, but now that the girl was awake and functioning, she could see that she’d been right in her assessment that the brunette was actually stunningly beautiful. And she’d said hey. Nicole had a beautiful, potentially queer neighbour. The redhead’s tongue felt tied for a moment, but was released when she saw the slight fear and confusion enter the small woman’s face again even through her smile.

 

“My name is Nicole, I’m your new neighbour. I’m sorry you woke up like this, I got home from work last night to find you passed out in front of my door. You wouldn’t wake up, you didn’t have a purse and I wasn’t likely to frisk you for keys or a phone, so I just kind of, plopped you on my couch so you’d at least be safe.” She shifted her feet awkwardly from side to side, nervous hands grasping at the bottom of her t-shirt as she also remembered she’d failed to put pants on before she left her room. “Anyway, coffee or tea?”

 

The brunette’s expression had ranged from curious, to confused, to sudden realization, to embarrassment in very quick succession before it finally landed on amused. She chuckled and responded. “You brought me here to be safe without even knowing my name? What if you hadn’t been safe? Not that I’m some sort of criminal or deviant, I just mean that was quite a gamble you took there. Oh, and my name is Waverly.” She had pushed herself to a seated position as she spoke, all fear having vacated her features in favour of curiosity and disbelief in the kind stranger who had deigned to bring her into a safe environment. A kind, _cute_ stranger. A kind, cute, _gay_ stranger. Waverly’s interest had been piqued.

 

Nicole reached back and stretched her neck. “Honestly? I wasn’t worried. I’m a police officer so I could have handled myself pretty well if I’d needed to.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “And it was the easiest solution that lead to me getting into bed as soon as possible and all that was on my mind last night was sleep.”

 

Waverly’s eyes had widened when Nicole’s position as an officer had been revealed and the brunette found herself trying to picture the redhead in a uniform with a gun strapped to her belt. The visual was doing things for her. Many things. It was her turn to feel tongue tied so she blurted the first thing to come to mind. “Tea.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Nicole scrunched her face in confusion.

 

“You asked if I wanted coffee or tea. Well if you’re making both then I’d like the tea please and thank you. Then I’ll get out of your hair.” Waverly moved to push her hair out of her face only to wince in pain when she encountered the messy knot surrounding the glittery butterfly clip. As she tried to untangle her hair, Nicole turned and with a soft smile she started to prepare a cup of coffee for herself and tea for her guest.

 

***

 

Waverly had had to stay a little longer that morning than either had anticipated, as just as Nicole had suspected, the brunette neither had keys or a phone on her person. It seemed she had gone out and celebrated her big sister coming back to town the night before which is the entire reason she had ended up as spectacularly drunk as she had been. She hadn’t seen her sister in years so neither had held back in their festivities.

 

When prompted to answer why she had neither her keys or phone, Nicole barely got an explanation as Waverly had mumbled it into her tea cup and all she had heard was a few words amounting to _no purse, didn’t need them, wanted to scale the building like spidergwen._ The redhead was absolutely flabbergasted that the tiny woman’s sister had let her even try a stunt like that, but when the sister in question, Wynonna, came by an hour later to let her baby sister into her own apartment, it all made sense. The woman was more of an enigma than her smaller counterpart, and Nicole found herself invited out with them both that night for more tame events. They promised but the officer had a feeling neither would be able to live up to the promise of ‘tame’, it didn't seem to fit either of their personalities. Particularly Wynonna who had shown up in cowboy boots, vibrant green board shorts, and a crop-top with the words ‘honk if you love jesus’ written across the chest. Her only explanation when Nicole stared with wide eyes was ‘My clothes were stolen by a demon.’ The redhead dared not ask further. Waverly had only nodded in agreement, eyes filled with mirth as she shared a look with Nicole, sending her a quick wink as she tugged the bottom of the ‘say hey if you’re gay’ shirt. Without another word, both sisters wandered down the hall and let themselves into Waverly’s apartment.

 

What had Nicole gotten herself into.

 

***

 

That night had turned out just as crazy as Nicole had anticipated, ranging from body shots off of Wynonna who insisted Nicole do hers from her cleavage which was weird enough, and both the sisters doing theirs off the burning skin of the redhead. To finding a random goat in an empty lot eating garbage which Wynonna decided was named Bruce. She then gave him the poncho off her back which she’d won in a bet at their previous bar when she’d beaten some dude at an arm wrestle. A bet which she’d entered into because she lost her shirt when they were doing the body shots earlier. So lead by a half naked Wynonna leading a poncho’ed goat called Bruce, the three intoxicated women had found themselves at a small lake. The oldest Earp had sat herself on the beach next to Bruce and decided to tell him her whole life story as though he was the most captive audience in the world while in reality he was eating his new clothing. The younger Earp and the off duty police officer had sat under a tree at the beach edge and talked, eventually leading to them spooning as they spoke.

 

The next morning the three woke up on the beach in various states of pain, Wynonna being absolutely fine of course even though she’d drank the most of any of them. She and Waverly who only fared slightly better than Nicole, both wrapped an arm around the redhead and the three staggered back to their apartment building where they all just fell on Nicole’s bed and slept for a few more hours. When Nicole awoke later she found that Wynonna had left at some point, only leaving behind a half eaten poncho and one of her shoes. Why had she left without one of her shoes?

 

Nicole didn’t get much further in her pondering as she found that there was still a tiny gay brunette sleeping next to her who at the redhead’s rustling, had turned and pressed her face into a long and pale neck with a soft kiss as she settled and fell asleep again. To Nicole it felt like her skin was singing where she’d been kissed, and she fell asleep again with a soft grin on her face.

 

Best. Night. Ever.


End file.
